More Than Ever
by sonicmoonbeam
Summary: Eggman is finally dead, thanks to our hero, Sonic the hedgehog. Tails goes to the workshop and uses a Wish Potion, (but it doesn't turn out the way he expected) turning him into a girl. Will Sonic and Tails develop a romantic relationship, and will Mobius be saved from an old enemy? PS: I do not own any characters in this story.
1. Peace on Mobius

Author's note: You will find out why it's called "More Than Ever" later. So don't bug me about it.

Sonic, Tails, and Sally were walking through Knothole.

"I'm so glad we defeated Dr. Robotnick once and for all." Sally said cheerfully.

"And I did most of the work." Sonic added.

Tails glared at Sonic, then smiled, "Yep, nothing can possibly go wrong."

They heard a thunder, and it started raining. "It seems that always rains on cartoons either when they say what Tails just said or when they say: well, at least things can't get any worse." Sonic said.

"Well, we can go to my house." Sally suggested.

"That's ok. I'm going home to work on my invention," Tails said. "But I'll see you guys later."

"K. See ya' little bro." Sonic said as he carried Sally to the castle.

End of Chapter.


	2. Just a Girl

Tails walked into the work shop, "Did ya miss me?"

I robotic dog came running in and barking. Tails petted him and said, "It's always so lonely in here," Tails muttered. "I can't believe I was so desperate for attention, I _made _a dog."

Tails sat down on a stool. "I wish I could run fast, just like Sonic. Then maybe I could get into the action a little more, and Sonic will stop ignoring me when it's time to fight," A tear came from Tails' eye. "I want to be his partner, not his sidekick. All I do is shoot bullets from a plane, Sonic got in a fist fight with shadow. Now that both Eggman and Shadow are dead, what else can I do to prove myself. I've always had to be saved by Sonic, just like Amy. I'm just a stupid fix-it boy, a sidekick,"

Then Tails realized he compared himself to Amy. "**A GIRL!" **Tails ran into his room.

End of Chapter.


	3. Wish Potion

(Meanwhile at the castle)

Sonic and Sally were in bed together.

"I kind of feel bad. I mean, Tails is all alone in his workshop." Sally said.

"Meh, he's fine" Sonic said.

"Can you go check on him? I feel bad." Sally asked.

"But I just got comfortable." Sonic said holding Sally in his arms. Sally pulled away and gave him a dirty look.

"Fine." Sonic got up slowly.

"Don't be late; we still need some time to… play around." Sally said in a sexy voice.

Sonic bolted out the door.

(Meanwhile at the workshop)

"Ok T-Pup, this will solve and my problems." Tails said.

T-Pup looked at him confused.

"It's a wish potion; I can make one wish on it and drink it. That wish will come true." Tails explained.

_Maybe I can wish for an endless supply of stake. _T-Pup thought.

"Ok, here it goes," Tails opened the bottle. "I wish that there was some way that I wouldn't be seen as Sonic's sidekick, but his _partner_."

End of Chapter.


	4. The Transformation

Sonic was running faster than ever. Then he sees a chili dog stand. "I couldhave a _few._" Then he stops and ordered.

(Meanwhile at the workshop)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed. He was getting shocked by millions of volts of electricity from the inside.

_What the hell is going on? _T-Pup thought. _Why can't my life be normal?_

Tails fell to the ground. "Uhhhhhh…" He moaned. "Owwwww…"

"W-what H-ha-happened?" Tails stuttered.

T-Pup looked at Tails in sympathy.

_Ewwwwww! He has man boobs! _T-Pup thought. _If only I could tell him he has to get rid of those, is that what he wished for?_

(Authors Note: T-Pup has a limited ability to understand English, and usually doesn't understand. I don't care if it's different in the comics, this is my story. Ok, back to it.)

Tails looked at herself; she saw her curves, her vagina, her boobs, her nipples, and her long hair (she looks like Tails in my profile pic). "What the fu..." She stopped and covered her mouth. _I sound like a girl too. _Tails thought. _This CAN'T be happening! _"This isn't what I wished for!" Tails roared. "The whole point of this is so I Sonic would respect me more, and so I didn't seem to girly! I _am _a…"

Sonic knocks on the door. "Hey Tails, you in there?" Sonic asked.

End of Chapter.


	5. Hippy

Tails panicked, "What am I going to do?" She thought… "I'll cover up! I need a long shirt and baggy jeans." Without looking, Tails grabbed a long red shirt that said "Peace" on it and some baggy jeans. "Now I'll just hunch over so you can't see my breasts." She hunches over. _Perfect. _She thought.

"Hey Tails, what's the hold up?" Sonic said grumpily.

"Oh…um…ahhhhhh. Be right there." Tails ran over and opened the door.

"Oh hey Tails I…" Sonic scans Tails, then cracks up. "You look like a hippy! Who the hell dressed you?"

Tails looks at what she is wearing, and seems kind of surprised herself. "Oh…um…ahhhhhh. Its national dress like a hippy day, but not a lot people know about it. So you don't see much people dressed like this. Why are you so nosey this evening?"

"Well, I heard you screaming, then it took you way too long to get out, you dress like a hippy, you lie to me about national dress like a hippy day, and you look like a hunch back freak. I think I have a right to be nosey." Sonic looked at Tails suspiciously.

Tails straitens up a bit, "What makes you think national dress like a hippy day isn't real?"

"I never said it wasn't real, but its tomorrow, not today."

"Whoops. Why are you here anyways?"

"Sally wanted me to check on you, looks like your ok. I'll just let myself out." Sonic headed to the door."

A crash was heard in the background, Tails fell over.

End of Chapter.


End file.
